


Doki Doki Yandere Chan

by RedFlame0627



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Doki Doki Literature Club! References, F/M, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlame0627/pseuds/RedFlame0627
Summary: Nathaniel Hale (MC) has had his deal of girls who did bad things to get to him (Monika). Then, a mysterious new transfer student from Akademi High School joins. Next thing he knows, Sayori ends up dead, again, as well as Yuri. What is happening? Is Monika doing it over again? He doesn't realize, that he, and the Club, are in grave danger....
Relationships: Monika & Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Protagonist & Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 2





	1. How I met Ayano Aishi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel meets a transfer student named Ayano Aishi, from Akademi High School.

** Nath ** ** a ** ** niel ** ** : Welcome readers! **

** Aya ** ** n ** ** o: Welcome to Senpais new fanfic! **

** Nathaniel (Backs away from her): GO AWAY! **

** Monika: GET OUT AYANO! **

** Ayano Leaves ** ** , looking angry **

** Sayori ** ** : This, as you are aware is a DD ** ** LC and Yandere ** ** Simulator crossover ** **.  **

** Natsuki ( ** ** Sarcastically ** ** ): Yay! **

** Chapter 1: How I met Ayano Aishi  **

“ Sayori ? Wake up  d ummy!” 

There’s no respon se. Oh, god! _ ‘Why do I have _ _ a feeling of _ __ _ D _ _ e _ _ ja Vu?’  _

I didn’t want to do this. Is this  a breach of  privacy ?

I open the  door. 

“Sayo-”

Say ori was hanging there. Hanging on a noose . Dead.... It ’s happened again!

_ 1 week ago..... _

This is a long and  depressing story . It all starts  with a new student. A new student from a high school called  Akademi High. Her name: Ayano Aishi. This story begins  one a normal school day, at Belvedere High School. I was in class, in homeroom, talking to my Childhood best friend  Sa yori . Then the teacher got the classes attention. 

“ Class ,” the teacher said. Everyone  settles down. “We have a new student. ”

We all look to see a beautiful girl come in. She has  grey  eyes; long black hair that was tied ina ponytail and she looks around 16  years old . ‘ _ Wow _ _ , _ _ ’ _ __ I  thought, ‘ _ she looks amazing!’  _

“Nathaniel...”  Sayori says trying to get my attention. “Hello! Earth to Nathaniel!”

“Huh,” I snap out of it.

“You were staring at that new girl.”

“I was?”

The new girl spoke. “Hello, I’m Ayano, Ayano Aishi. It’s nice to meet all of you.”

“Tell us about yourself,” the teacher said. 

“Ok. I’m 16 years old. I’m from  Akademi High School , I moved  here, and I miss my old school.”

“Well, welcome to Belvedere. Home of the Bears.” the teacher said. He pointed to the seat at the back of the room.  “You can sit  there , Miss Aishi. And again, welcome to Belvedere High.”

_ AFTER SCHOOL.... _

“Come on! Come on Nathaniel!”  Sayori said as we walk quickly to the clubroom. “We’re  going to be late.”

She runs away , in the direction of the  Literature Club .

Then I hear something.

“Hey!”

I turn my head in direction of the voice.

“Le t me go !”

It sounded like a girl!  Then I hear more voices, but one is more distinct. “Aw, come on beautiful. ” said a low, deep voice. I knew who it was. It was Jackson Terry , a real d-bag. Me and Jackson, who I call Jack  because he can be  stupid , DON’T get along at all. He is a BIG pervert.

“ Stop! Leave me alone!” the girl voice cried.

I started to get angry, I went into the direc tion of the voice. I turned the corner, and turned right, and down a  dark hallway, I saw Jackson and his ‘posse’  harassing a girl. I looked at the girl, and my eyes grew, it was the new girl!

“Leave me, ALONE!”

I began to walk down hallway. “HEY!”

The boys turned away from the new girl. “What is it Hale?” Jackson said , teasingly .

Jackson is taller than me and so are his cronies. But I stand my ground.

“Leave her alone!” I say  menacingly .

“Or what?” said Jackson as he put his hand on the new girl’s breast and squeeze d . “Ow! Get your hands off me!” she yelled.

“Aren’t you on parole? Aren’t you on parole,  Jackson? What if your Parole Officer were here” I said  smoothly?

Jackson eyes grew. He takes his hands off of the  new girl, shoves her to the ground, and then tries to punch me in the gut. 

“You missed. My turn.” I sa id and I tackled him. He fell to the floor and got  knocked unconscious. I look at his friends, who are looking at me in horror.

“Anyone else? Anyone else want to mess with this girl?”

They quickly shake their heads . 

“Then  _ beat it _ !”

They got out of there quickly, dragging their leader with them. I turn ed to the new girl. 

“ _ Wow, she’s beautiful.”  _ I thought. Then I spoke. “Are you  okay?” I asked as I outstretched my hand to help her up.

She slowly grabs my hand I pull her up, she’s trying to hide her blushing.

“Are you okay?” I asked again. “What’s your name?”

“Ye-yes. Th-thank you.” she responded. “And my name is A yano. Ayano Aishi.”

“Nice to meet you, Ayano. I’m Nathaniel, Nathaniel Hale.”

Then I asked, “You’re sure  you're okay?”

She nodded.

“Good,” I turn to leave. “well , see you  later, Ayano.”

**Please comment! Next Update out soon!**


	2. In the Eyes of a Yandere, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in the point of view of Ayano Aishi.

**CHAPTER 2: In the eyes of a Yandere, Part 1**

Hi , I’m Ayano, Ayano Aishi. I moved from  Akademi High School . I’m 16 years old and I’m in 10 th grade. I have long black that’s in a ponytail and gray eyes. Today is the  1 st day of my new school.

“Have a good day honey!”  Mom said as I left the house. Walking to school, I sigh and shed a tear. Why ? Because of Taro Yamada. Taro was my love. The color in my  dull, gray world. But not anymore. Not anymore. .. Taro Yamada was my Senpai. I was going to make him mine. Just mine. But I moved. And I  don’t think I'll ever s ee him again. Never. Never. Never again.

Before  I knew it, I was at my new school, Belvedere High.  Walking into my new school, I saw some eyes fall on me. I know I’m a beautiful girl, but it doesn’t bother me. Not one bit. It was a big school. The Cafeteria was HUGE , way bigger than the one at  Akademi .  I left for my class. Class starts at 8:20 and ends at 3:30. 

Not knowing where I was and where I was going , I ended up a bit late for my 1 st class, Homeroom.  I knocked on the door. My teacher opened the door. His eyes lit up as he saw me. 

“Ah, you must be the new student, Ayano Ryo ba Aishi, from  Akademi , right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Hold on one sec.” and he went back in the classroom.

Then I heard him speak.  “Class, we  have a new student.”

I came into the room and all eyes fell on me.  I spoke. “Hello, I’m Ayano, Ayano Aishi. It’s nice to meet all of you.”

“Tell us about yourself,” the teacher said.

“Ok. I’m 16 years old. I’m from  Akademi High School, I moved here, and I miss my old school.” 

“Well, welcome to Belvedere. Home of the Bears.” the teacher said. He pointed to the seat at the back of the room. “You can sit there, Miss Aishi. And again, welcome to Belvedere High.”

I got my bag and went down to the back of the classroom. Eyes followed me to my seat. Some were looking at me with a smile, some were checking me out. Sitting down I saw this guy , a couple desks away, just looking at me. I look away and  I sigh. " Well ,  I'll get used to it...”

The teacher started the class . “Today class we will....”

_ AFTER SCHOOL... _

I  was waiting for the bell to ring. 

3:29 and 57 seconds … 58 … 59...

But instead of a bell, it was the  Notrad ane Fight Song. ‘ _ Neat!’  _ I thought.

I grabbed my bag and I left. But where I was going, I had no clue. I ended up lost on the  opposite side of the school from where the school busses are, and I think I missed mine. I cursed under my breath. I was lo st and a little scared.

But what happened after changed my life.

Walking down a dark hallway, I saw someone. “Hey!” 

The figure looked at me, and I walked to the person. “Hey! Can you help me? I’m lost.” 

As I got closer, it was him: that guy, who was looking at me. During 1 st period!

Before I said anything, he  grabbed me , and I struggled as he and yelled, “Hey Jackson, JACKSON! I got her! I GOT HER!”

“ _ What the f*** is going on?”  _ I thought.

2-3 other guys came out. The tallest one, who  I assumed was the one called Jackson , grinned. And he did what I absolutely hated He started touching me. Squeezing my breast and my butt. They grabbed me and wouldn’t let go.

“Hey!” I yelled as I tried to free myself.

“Let me go!”

They didn’t say anything . Then the tallest one spoke. “Take off her clothes!” he grinned. They s tarted to take off my clothes!

My eyes grew as I realized what was about to happen. I’m about to be raped! I struggled  more and  more, and they gripped tighter and tighter. I started to cry.

“ Let me go !”

“Aw, come on beautiful!” the tallest one said.

“Stop! Leave me alone !”

At the corner of my eye, I saw someone or something. He looked like a boy.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone yelled, “HEY!”

The 2 boys let me go, but Jackson had an Iron grip. A boy with brown hair and eyes came up to us . He wore  fubu shoes, blue jeans and a shirt that read, “It’s called thinking, you should try it sometime .”

The boy walked up to us and said  menacingly , “Leave her alone!”

“Or what?” said Jackson as he put his hand on the new girl’s breast and squeezed. “Ow! Get your hands off me!” she yelled. 

“Aren’t you on parole? Aren’t you on parole, Jackson? What if your Parole Officer were here ? ” the boy smoothly . ‘ _ Who is this guy?’ _

Jackson eyes grew. He  took  his hands  off me , shoves  m e to the ground, and then tries to  the b oy  in the gut.  The boy dogged it.

“You missed. My turn.” the boy said, and he tackled him. Jackson fell to the floor and got knocked unconscious. He looked look at his friends, who were looking at him in horror.

“Anyone else? Anyone else want to mess with this girl?”

They quickly shake their heads. 

“Then  _ beat it _ !”

They got out of there quickly, dragging their leader with them. I turned to the new girl. 

Then  he spoke. “Are you okay?”  he asked as  he outstretched my hand to help  me up.

I slowly grab  his & hand  he pulls m e up,  and I'm  trying to hide  my blushing.

‘ _ Senpai! I found my new Senpai!’  _ I thought.

“Are you okay?”  he asked again. “What’s your name?”

“Ye-yes. Th-thank you.”  I responded. “And my name is Ayano. Ayano Aishi.”

“Nice to meet you, Ayano. I’m Nathaniel, Nathaniel Hale.”

Then  he asked, “You’re sure you're okay?”

I  nodded.

“Good,”  He turn ed to leave. “well, see you later, Ayano.”

He walked away. ‘ _ I found _ _ him! I FOUND HIM! HE’S MY NEW TARO!’ _

** TO BE CONTINUED....  **

** (I don’t own DDLC or Yan Simulator!) **


	3. The Newest Member of the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano joins the Literature Club.

** Chapter 3:  ** ** The  ** ** newest member of the club **

A couple days later , I was walking to the club room . And I had a feeling someone was watching me .  ‘ _ Weird’ _ _ , _ __ I thought as I walked down the hallway, towards the Literature  Club.  ‘ _ I’ve _ _ had a feeling  _ _ someone's _ _ been watching me _ _ for a few days. Even when I am getting into bed! _ _ Weird. _ _ ’ _

And that’s not  all . Yesterday , I woke up and got dressed and ate breakfast, and when I went into the Bathroom, my tooth brush ,  Shampoo, Conditioner, Body Wash AND Deodorant were gone. And  my  underwear ,  _ underwear _ was gone.

Little did I know the ne w girl, Ayano Aishi w ere doing all of the above .

But I didn’t  know.  Yet anyway...

I walked into the clubroom and  it was a normal club meeting. Yuri and I read the Deathly Hallows , then me and Natsuki read the  original Yu-Gi-Oh manga, I chatted with  Sayori , and I  wrote a poem with Monika.

Then it happened: There was a knock on the door. We all looked .

A nd in walked Ayano Aishi. 

Monika got up. “Hello!  Can I help you?”

Ayano  nodded. “Is this the Literature Club?”

Monika said, happily, “Yes , are joining?”

Ayano nodded. She looked around at Monika, then Natsuki, Yuri, and  Sayori .  Finally, she looked at  me.  And she stared.  And then looked away blushing.

Monika smiled brightly. “Everyone ! We have a new member!” 

Monika said, “I’m Monika! The club president!”, she pointed at  Sayori . “The one with the Coral Pink hair is  Sayori , she’s the vice president.”

Sayori smiles, “Nice to meet you! What’s your name?”

“I’m Ayano. Nice to meet you too.”

Yuri steps in and extends . “ Welcome to the Literature Club . It’s a pleasure meeting you. I’m Yuri.”

Ayano responded, “ Nice to meet you, Yuri .”

Then Natsuki spoke, “Natsuki.”  Then out of the blue, she said suddenly and made us jump a bit, “MANGA is L ITERATURE!”

“Okay .... ” Ayano said slowly.

Lastly, she turned to me . “I’m Nathan -” 

“I know...” she says quietly . 

I looked at her confused. Then I remembered what h appened a couple days earlier. “Oh, it’s you . T he new girl. From  Akademi High . I forgot,  what's your name?”

“Ayano Aishi.”

Sayori looked at me and asked. “ How do you know her, Nathaniel?”

Monika said excitedly, “Well... Welcome to the Literature Club, Ayano! ”

Natsuki looks happy, then annoyed. “Well... at least you’re a  _ girl _ . Our last,” She looked at me and blushed, “was a boy ! The  Baka ! ”

“Oh. Are you a  Tsundere ? ” Ayano asks .

Na tsuki’s smile faded quickly.  Uh-oh...

“ _ Wha _ _ t _ _ did you just say _ _? _ _ ”  _ she said quietly. That was  _ not  _ a good sign. Natsuki b alled her hands into fists,  _ another  _ bad sign. 

Monika was aware that it was about to escalate, so she  said quickly, “ Okay! Okay, this is enough.”

Natsuki looked at Monika, nodded, and took a step back.

“Now we got that settled,” Monika said happily. She turned to Ayano, “let ’ s celebrate !”

It was luck that Natsuki had Cupcakes. 

We got  a few desks to form a table. I, like always , plop myself down next to my best friend.  Me and  Sayori get into  conversation about the TV show we watch  together,  The Big Bang  Theory . We were talking about our favorite ep isode ,  The Raiders Minimization. Then  Yuri and Natsuki came back with Cupcakes and tea. To make the club laugh, me and  Sayori acted out the scene  where  Sheldon meets James Earl Jones.

While we were doing it, Ayano got a look in her eye. 'Weird' I thought

We left the meeting on a good note: A new member. 

Little did I know that the new member will change my life forever....

**_ To Be Continued…  _ **


End file.
